Naruko in the past
by mommsprincess
Summary: Naruko gets sent into the past by the kyuubi to stop her from dieing when sasuke rams an chidori into her heart. please R&R this is only my second fanfiction story so please be nice.


Naruko Uzumaki Namakazi chronicles

Book one

Back in Time

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters in Naruto.

Chapter 1

Naruko was fighting Sasuke, again, in hopes of bringing him home. She had promised Sakura and she couldn't let her down. Sasuke punched a chidori through her heart as she punched a rasengan through his heart. They were both blown away from each other and they both landed on their backs, a meter away from were their jutsu had collided with each others hearts. Tsunade and Sakura appeared and they rushed over to the two ninja.

"Naru, we're here, hold on, please, I'm begging you." Sakura cried at Naru's side.

"I don't have much time remaining, Sakura, it is only through kyuu that I am still alive right now." Naru whispered.

"If I can reactivate all the cells in her body then she will live." Tsunade exclaimed.

"No, please, don't, it could kill you sensai" Sakura pleaded.

Despite Sakura's pleading Tsunade got ready to do the jutsu. She gasped as Naru disappeared from the clearing. Minato was with his team walking through the forest when, all of a sudden, a girl appeared a few feet in front of them gasping for air as she looked around. Minato walked up to her, and she took a step back with a start. She was staring at him wide-eyed, with a scared look on her face. Red chakra started to surround her to form in a protective cocoon. Minato gasped, but still tried to get to the young female to check if she was ok. She looked about, fourteen, maybe fifteen to Minato.

Minato broke through the cocoon and gently touched her whiskered cheek. She flinched, but didn't pull away. Soon after the cocoon went away, the girl started to fall to her knees, but Minato caught her with no problem. He saw something glowing on her chest and he gently moved her shirt up, revealing the dead demon consuming seal on her lower chest. His eyes widened, and he ran to Konoha's hospital with her bridal style, in his arms.

She woke up in the hospital and she groined as she sat up. The Third Hokage was standing in the shadows, and he watched as she got up. She quickly hunted around for her stuff but couldn't find it. She growled and searched the room again, to no avail. The third stepped out of the shadows and he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" Sarutobi questioned.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki Namakazi, and I got here do to a special jutsu I created with the help of Lady Tsunade. My job here is to prevent what happens in the future from actually happening. You know about the tailed beasts, right Hokage-sama?" Naruko replied.

"Of course I know about them, but what are you getting at?" Sarutobi answered.

"Well, Hokage-Sama, in the future, well In my timeline a group of missing nins called the Akatski managed to get all the tailed beast's souls other than the nine tailed beast's soul. They used them to destroy every last one of the elemental villages. I am the container of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and I was hated by the future Konoha village. I protected them with my life after Tsunade gave up being the gondamai-kage of our village. She named me, Rokudamai, and I along with every Ninja remaining from all the elemental villages fought a great war against them. But eventually we lost and as Tsunadai, one of the last nins from the villages, drew her last breath she handed me a scroll and told me to use the jutsu we created to save all the elemental villages by going into the past and changing certain events in the timeline." Naruko lied quickly.

"Well, what are you going to do about your name and where you're going to live?" Sautobi asked but thought _'She's lying about certain events such as Tsunadi's death.'_

"I know where my old clan compound is I can go there and wait for word from you." Naruko murmured.

"Well, your father is still alive in this timeline so that is out of the question" Sarutobi replied.

"Ok, then I'll just wait hidden for your reply." Naruko murmured lightly under her breath.

"Ok, then I will send Inu with word to you later in the day." Sarutobi murmured.

Later when dog went searching for the mysterious girl he couldn't find her. The girl suddenly appeared out of no-where and attacked poor Inu.

**Well that is all the ideas I have for the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I am currently looking for a beta so pm me if you are interested.**


End file.
